<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fleeting and Bloody Blossom by ericsonclan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323522">A Fleeting and Bloody Blossom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan'>ericsonclan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, F/F, Fear, Gen, Near Death Experiences, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet and Louis go out on a supply run in the neighboring town of Mutsubiro when they get overwhelmed by the Sato Clan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Louis &amp; Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fleeting and Bloody Blossom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(by Linnea)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violet felt the cool breeze brush against her face as she sat alongside Prisha. Their fingers gently intertwined with each other; the pair was completely absorbed by their conversation. Violet seemed to find herself lost as she stared into Prisha’s dark brown eyes. They shone, bright and intelligent, as Prisha went on about one of her favorite tales. Violet was about to reply to Prisha's question when she noticed Louis walk forward. He looked at the floor for a moment before locking eyes with Violet, an anxious excitement dancing within them. He bounced on the balls of his feet while flashing a goofy smile. Violet groaned.</p><p>“Fine, we can go shopping,” Violet grumbled. Louis’ eyes seem to brighten up at her words. Violet leaned over and placed a quick kiss on the samurai's cheek before getting up and gave Prisha’s hand one final squeeze before walking outside with Louis. The two of them walked in silence for a minute enjoying the beauty of the neighboring town of Mutsubiro before Louis gave a teasing expression to Violet.</p><p>“Shut up,” Violet mumbled, turning her face away from Louis. “Let’s just go shopping.” But Louis seemed more focused on talking about other things. He signed a few questions over to Violet about Prisha, all of which caused Violet to get more and more flustered. </p><p><em>You’ve had feelings for her for so long,</em> Louis signed with a playful grin. <em>For a while there I thought you two would never get together because of how things were.</em></p><p>Violet looked over Louis before signing her reply. <em>It was to be safe. This whole journey isn’t exactly a fun adventure. It’s dangerous.</em></p><p>
  <em>So then what changed a couple weeks ago to make you decide to be with her?</em>
</p><p>Violet thought hard about her friend’s question. <em>I don’t know. I guess I just couldn’t stop my feelings anymore.</em> Violet looked away with a blush on her face while Louis clapped in congratulations.</p><p>“Seriously, let’s focus on getting some supplies.” Violet instructed, turning around a corner before she felt an uneasy feeling consume her stomach. Something was off. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the kanji of the Sato Clan  flowing on the back of a coat. Louis tried to get in his defense stance but was quickly stopped by his friend. Violet grabbed Louis’ shoulders and locked eyes with him. “Louis, something is wrong. Go back to Prisha and Clementine and tell them to get ready to leave. I’ll be right behind you, okay?” </p><p>Louis’ body was shaky at Violet’s words but he nodded in understanding. </p><p>Before he had a chance to leave, six members of Violet’s former clan appeared out of the shadows, each of them glaring at the ex-yakuza with malicious and devious smiles. </p><p>Violet stood in front of Louis. “Get out of here, Lou!” Her tone made it clear that this was non-negotiable. But he could sense the fear radiating off her body.</p><p>Without hesitation Louis ran off, looking back for a split second to see Violet throw off her kimono coat and lunge at the first opponent. He needed to hurry; he knew she wasn’t going to last long. </p><p> </p><p>Violet felt her heartbeat quicken as her eyes scanned the row of enemies in front of her. Six yakuza weren’t going to be easy to deal with. Tossing aside her kimono coat, Violet dashed towards the first yakuza member. His arm shot out to try and land a strike, but she dodged it before grabbing his arm and breaking it. The man let out a painful cry while another man jumped forward, his brass knuckles shining as he struck. His knuckles collided with Violet’s ribs, causing her to gasp before she grabbed the collar of the man’s kimono coat and tossing him towards the wall, pounding a few hits into his gut until he crumbled.</p><p>Four left - from one look Violet could tell they were far stronger than the other two. She tried to dodge the oncoming attacks but was quickly overwhelmed. Punch after punch connected against her body, she could feel her chances growing slimmer. Violet shook her head, she couldn’t focus on that now she had to keep the others safe. The ex-yakuza tried to turn the tides of battle to her side but soon the four hovered over her, ready to take back the fated traitor to the Sato Clan. </p><p>Louis felt tears prick at his eyes while he sprinted back to the hideout. He had to tell Prisha and Clementine that Violet was in danger. Maybe if the four of them helped, they would be able to escape this town without many injuries. His heart pounded harshly inside his ears when he slammed open the door. Prisha jumped to her feet, unsheathing her katana but she lowered it when she saw it was Louis. </p><p>“Louis,” Clementine let out a sigh of relief; her gun had been pointed directly at the door. “Why are you back so soon?”</p><p>“Wait, where’s Violet?” Prisha walked forward, her brow furrowed with concern.</p><p>Louis’ body shook as he looked over at the other two. Violet didn’t have much time left. “Vi-iolet...” his voice was rough and cracky. The name was barely coherent from the dryness of his throat. It had been the first word he had spoken in the last few years. “Dan..ger.” Louis’ voice faltered out. </p><p>Clementine and Prisha shared a worried look. </p><p>Louis’ arms flailed as he tried to get their attention. <em>Follow me.</em></p><p>Prisha and Clementine followed his lead, the three of them sprinted through the alleyways, weaving in and out of tight spots before reaching the place where Violet once stood. There in a street sprinkled with droplets of blood was Violet’s black kimono coat. Prisha strode towards the coat, pausing for a moment before leaning down and grabbing it. Louis and Clem stood in the background, still processing the truth. Violet had been taken. Their guts twisted at the thought of what the Sato Clan was doing to her now that she was back in their grasp.</p><p>“We need to think of a plan before we do anything-” Clementine was trying to remain calm when suddenly Prisha threw aside the coat and dashed off towards one of the streets, disappearing within seconds. </p><p>“Prisha!” Clementine called out but it was too late. Prisha had already gone off to follow the trail, leaving the other two wondering what they should do. </p><p>----</p><p>Violet winced in pain as she felt herself wake up. Her sight was blurry as she opened her eyes. After blinking a few times her vision cleared, revealing a bare brick room guarded by a lowly yakuza grunt standing in front of the metal door. Violet tried to move her arms but was stopped by a strange tugging against them. Her eyes traveled over to her arms, widening in surprise when she saw that they were shackled to a wall. The metal cuffs were already digging within her skin. </p><p>The weight under Violet suddenly shifted, causing her to notice that her toes were barely touching the ground. Her heart dropped when she remembered the fight before this. Shit. Violet’s eyes darted around the room. She had been taken and based on closer observation of the room as well as the dried blood scattered across the walls and floor, she had a good idea of what she was in for. Violet was instantly pulled out of her thoughts when the door opened, revealing her superior. </p><p>He looked over at her with disgust before making his way over. “It really is a shame. You were so promising.” He walked over towards the table in the room littered with different blades and instruments of torture. His eyes seem to latch onto a jagged blade. He took a moment to spin it around between his hands before approaching Violet. “Now you will tell me what I need to know,” Without warning he pressed the blade against her arm and sliced through her skin. Crimson blood spilled from her wound as Violet tried to contain her scream of pain. “Where is the politician’s son?”</p><p>Violet looked up at her superior, her eyes burning with rage. She locked eyes with him for a minute before spitting in his face. Her superior slowly reached up and brushed aside the saliva. Violet suddenly gasped for air when his fist dug deep into her gut. Her body swayed back and forth as she tried to regain balance. Grabbing her hair, her former boss forced her head up so her eyes looked into his.</p><p>“I will break you.” His face twisted in a disturbing smile.</p><p>“Go to hell,” Violet hissed.</p><p>Silently he took out his brass knuckles and placed them on his hands. One set connected with Violet’s face, causing her nose to groan under the pressure and crack. Blood fell from her broken nose, but she refused to look away. </p><p>“Now, where was I? Oh yes!” the man went over and grabbed another instrument. “Where is the brat?”</p><p>Every minute that passed in that room was utterly brutal. Violet refused to give an inch and each time that she refused she took another beating. Soon her body was littered with jagged cuts. Blood coated her body, covering the purple and yellow bruises that painted her form. Violet let out a shaky breath when the most recent cut was added to her collection. Like hell she was going to tell the location of the others. Louis had to have gotten back to Prisha and Clementine, which meant that they were safe, going to a new location that Violet had no idea about. All she needed to do was buy them enough time. Her superior yelled in anger, slicing her right hand with a scalpel. Violet hissed, twisting and turning from the pain. </p><p>“Why won’t you just tell me what I need to know? Then this will all be over,” His voice held a deceitful tone. </p><p>Violet looked up at him with a sweat-stained face. “I’d rather die.” </p><p>“That can be arranged!” the man spat, plunging the scalpel into her right hand. Violet screamed out in pain. “Maybe one finger wasn’t enough to teach you a lesson.” He retrieved a concealed blade from his inner pocket. Violet immediately recognized the blade; it was her own. He positioned the blade, ready to slice off one of her fingers when a grunt came in abruptly.</p><p>“Sir!”</p><p>“What?” the superior hissed, glaring at the lowly grunt.</p><p>“You need to see this.”</p><p>The superior sheathed the blade and placed it back in his pocket. “This had better be worth it.”</p><p>The two walked out of the room, leaving Violet alone. Her body’s adrenaline slowly died off as the blood started to pool below her. She wasn’t sure how much more her body could take before it gave out.</p><p>After a few minutes her former superior returned with a face Violet hoped she would never see again. There standing before her with a smug smile was the man that had tortured Louis all those months ago. “So, it seems the traitor had finally been caught,” the scar on the man’s nose crinkled in delight as he looked over at his superior.</p><p>“But she refuses to speak.” the superior shook his head, mock sadness in his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry: I can fix that,” The man’s twisted smile grew as he snapped his fingers. </p><p>The door opened. Two men strode in, dragging an unconscious person behind them. It took only a second for Violet to recognize who it was.</p><p>“Prisha!” Violet lunged forward, stopped immediately by her chains. </p><p>“Oh, so that’s the samurai’s name,” The scarred man strode over towards Prisha, hovering above her. “She was quite the opponent. Nearly took out all my men, that is until the reinforcements arrived. But none of that matters now, it will be useless information soon enough.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare lay a fucking finger on her!” Violet growled, yanking on her binds. </p><p>“Ah, so it seems we found a good choice.” The man walked over and picked up a jagged blade. </p><p>“Vi..” Prisha looked up with a concerned expression. Her hand stretched up towards her lover only to receive a kick in the gut that caused her to roll over. The man laughed as he watched the samurai squirm in pain while he repeatedly kicked her. </p><p>“I’ll kill you!” Violet yelled, her eyes filled with unyielding hatred. “I’ll fucking kill you!”</p><p>“I doubt it,” The man looked over at Violet before kneeling beside Prisha who was struggling to regain any sort of composure. “To think that there would be a samurai born with only one arm. How pathetic,” The man motioned towards the grunts who held down Prisha. Prisha struggled, trying to break free as the man held down her hand. Without warning he twisted her thumb, causing a sickeningly popping sound as it snapped. Prisha cried out as Violet tried to break free.</p><p>“Stop! Stop it!” Violet begged, her eyes threatening to shed her withheld tears.</p><p>“It only stops if you tell me what I need to know.” </p><p>“I don’t know where he is!” Violet screamed, her head falling in defeat, “Just please stop.”</p><p>“Where would the fun be in that?” the man gave a sickening smile before plunging the jagged blade in the corner of Prisha’s side. Prisha let out a shaky gasp, her eyes watering from the pain. </p><p>“Honestly, the only person you could blame for this happening to your precious samurai is you.“ He strolled forward and leaned towards Violet’s ear. “All of this is your doing,” His whisper caused Violet to freeze, his words striking home.</p><p>“Violet…” Prisha mumbled, “Don’t listen-”</p><p>“Will you shut up!” the man hissed as he kicked Prisha’s face. </p><p>“I’ll talk!” Violet’s voice cracked. “Just don’t hurt her anymore.”</p><p>Prisha looked up at Violet with fear in her eyes. She knew as well as Violet that if she talked they would no longer need her. The man strode forward, proud of his skills. Violet motioned for him to move closer. He played along and leaned forward. Violet instantly clenched down on his ear, biting until she tasted iron in her mouth. Pulling back, she ripped off a huge chunk of his ear.</p><p>“You piece of shit!” The man punched Violet’s face again and again until his anger was tempered. Violet shifted her head and spit out blood. He returned to Prisha’s side, this time wielding a bone saw. “Let’s see how much courage you have after I take this samurai’s hand.” He was about to start the process when Violet spoke up.</p><p>“You’re just a replacement,” Violet murmured, blood slipped off of her mouth and hit the ground below. “That’s all the Sato Clan will ever see in you. A shitty version of what I could’ve been.” <br/>The man’s anger reached new heights at her insult. Dashing over and grabbing her hair, he lifted her face up. </p><p>“You,” he looked back at one of the grunts, “Bring the acid!” He turned back to Violet. “I don’t give a shit about the information right now. I’ll make you regret those words!”<br/>The grunt returned with a small vial which the man opened. Gesturing to two grunts, he had them hold Violet still while another two held Prisha back.</p><p>“No, stop! Don’t hurt her!” Prisha’s voice cracked as she struggled to break free. The scarred nose man looked back at her with mock sadness in his eyes. Immediately the man tossed the acid on Violet’s face, hitting her directly in her right eye and across the rest of her upper face.Violet screamed, writhing in pain as the acid ate away at her. Every fiber of her body was screaming out in pain at the burning sensation on her face. It burned deeper and deeper into her face until the pain became too much. Violet’s head became lifeless as her body fell limp. A mixture of acid and blood slipped from her face and added to the pool of blood below. </p><p>“Violet,” Prisha’s voice wavered with emotion, her hand reaching towards her lover. The scarred man strolled over to the tray of instruments with a twist grin. It only took one look to realize his intent: he wanted Violet dead. </p><p>“I should’ve slain all your men,” Prisha’s eyes burned with rage as her hand reached and clawed at the ground in hopes of pulling her forward. But the two grunts refused to let her, applying an immense amount of pressure on her, it was clear her words had angered them but what about the scarred man. He studied Prisha for a moment, a sickening chuckle escaped his lips. He seemed to enjoy the terror in the samurai’s face. “I have all the time in the world now. Might as well have some fun before finishing her off.” He grabbed a long blade and strode towards the samurai. <em>That’s right,</em> Prisha bit her tongue harshly, as the first of many cuts pierced her body. <em>Focus on me.</em> Her eyes traveled up to Violet, praying that she could buy enough time and that the others had somehow been able to track Prisha’s path.</p><p>----</p><p>Clementine had been able to track Prisha’s whereabouts, thanks to the corpses and blood splatters it wasn’t hard to follow. It led her and Louis to the entrance of an old abandoned building on the outskirts of Mutsubiro. She scoped out the place, trying not to take too much time while also being thorough. It seemed like there wasn’t too many men here, considering none were posted outside but that didn’t mean they should drop their guard at any moment. When she returned, she saw how nervous Louis was. His body refusing to stop shaking as his eyes darted back and forth. His arms were wrapped around himself, struggling to calm himself down. </p><p>“There are no yakuza on the outside. That means that most of them will be inside. From the looks of it there should be two floors.” Clementine took out her gun before looking back at Louis who had desperately picked up a rock.Even though he had some basic training in hand to hand combat he was nowhere near skilled enough to take on multiple Sato clan members. Quietly Clementine and Louis made their way through the building. It wasn’t long before they ran into their first opponent. Clementine was surprised when Louis took the initiative and crept behind the yakuza, knocking him out with the rock. Louis turned around, his eyes meeting Clementine’s for a second. He awkwardly gave a thumbs up before returning into hiding until they came across another Sato clan member. </p><p>Clem used the shadows to her advantage and made quick work of her opponent, knocking him out within seconds with the butt of her gun before hiding his unconscious body away from any prying eyes. The pair worked surprisingly well together as they took turns taking out yakuza. After a while they had made their way to a large metal door. Clementine tried to think of the best course of action when the door suddenly swung open. </p><p>Two yakuza grunts walked out, forgetting to close the door fully. “Seems the traitor is finally gonna get finished off,” the one on the left said smugly, laughing as he wiped off some blood of his hands to which the other grinned. “Serves her right! Soon she’ll be floating a nameless river, although I don’t think he’ll leave much to identify her by.” The two continued to laugh as they strolled further away from the door</p><p>Louis felt his anger rise within his body. It bubbled and fumed within him, tearing away at his heart and making his body shake with rage. Without thinking he ran forward and smashed the rock into one of the grunt’s faces, an unnerving crunching sound emitted from his face as he fell over unconscious. Before the other could react the butt of Clementine’s gun had found the back of his head. Silently Clementine opened the door, her eyes widening in shock and horror when she saw the state that Violet and Prisha were in. </p><p>The man inside was surprised to see them there, a curved blood soaked knife was hovering near Violet’s throat.. Clementine lifted up her gun, lining it with the man’s leg before firing. The scarred man let out a cry of pain, his hands clutching his bleeding leg. Taking the chance the detective rushed forward and grabbed his arm, twisting  the knife out of his hand. Clementine felt her hatred bleed into her combat as she landed punch after punch into the scarred man’s gut. He leaned over, overwhelmed by the detective’s strength. Clementine gritted her teeth, lashing out her gun and knocking the man out cold with the butt of her weapon.</p><p>Louis ran forward, his eyes tearing up at the sight of Violet. Incoherent sobs escaped his lips as his mind tried to comprehend the state of his friend before him. Blood trickled down Violet’s unconscious form hiding away the copious bruising on her body. Louis reached up and tried to break the chains off her hands, but it was pointless. Louis continued to struggle, his breathing getting more forced and shaky with each moment. He needed to make sure Violet was okay. His heart couldn’t stand the sight of her like this. </p><p>“Step back, Louis,” Clementine instructed. Louis followed it immediately. Without hesitation Clementine shot off the two chains, causing Violet to fall. Louis rushed forward, gently catching Violet. He cradled her close to him, the blood seeping onto his haori but he didn’t care. </p><p>Clementine moved to Prisha who seemed to ebb in and out of consciousness. A small pool of blood covered her, staining her samurai garb. “Prisha, we’re here. You’re safe now.” Clementine’s voice was soft and gentle as she spoke to her friend. </p><p>“Violet…” Prisha tried to lift up her head, even though her energy was nearly depleted.</p><p>“She’s going to be okay too.” Clementine’s words seemed to put Prisha at ease before the samurai passed out. Clementine looked back over at Louis who had removed Violet’s kimono coat from his waist and draped it over her shoulders. Louis looked over at Clementine before turning back at Violet. He was struggling to hold onto Violet as he motioned to his shoulders.</p><p>It took Clementine a moment to figure out what he wanted. Running over, she helped lift Violet onto Louis’ shoulders then returned to Prisha and gingerly picked her up in her arms to carry her out of there. “Now, if they are going to be okay, you need to listen to me. Be sure to follow me very closely.”</p><p>Louis nodded frantically at her words. </p><p>The pair moved silently through the night, heading to the one location Clementine knew was secluded and - if memory served correctly - had a healer. She looked down at Prisha, the blood on her was slowly seeping into the cop’s clothes before her gaze went over at Violet. Her heart broke at the sight of her friends. She needed to be right. Louis and Clementine ran in painful silence, both of them anxious about their friends’ conditions. After a while they had appeared at a moderately sized building which held a sign stating it was an orphanage. Banging on the door, Clementine waited nervously for a response. </p><p>“Coming!” A cheery voice called from inside the house. The door was opened by a Hispanic woman. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a messy bun on the side of her head, a beautiful flower delicately placed within. </p><p>“Please,” Clementine’s legs shook, from her nerves or exhaustion she wasn’t sure. “We need your help.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>